ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Elijah Eubank: The Game Master
is a TV show that'll be released in 2014. Cast of Characters and Voice Actors Main Heroes *Elijah Eubank (Voiced by Keith Ferguson)-The main protagonist of the show. (First Appearance: Press Start (Part 1)) *Princess Powerpoint (Voiced by Hynden Walch)-The other ruler of GameLand after her father King Powerpoint, the real ruler is missing. She resembles Princess Zelda (in her Skyward Sword appearance) from the Legend of Zelda. She is also Elijah’s love interest. (First Appearance: Press Start (Part 1)) *Dane (Voiced by Frank Welker)-Elijah’s dog (a Great Dane dog) who gets sucked up by the Portal of Warping, followed by Elijah getting grabbed in the leg by a robotic arm. (First Appearance: Press Start (Part 1)) *Link (from The Legend of Zelda, Voiced by Bill Hader) (First Appearance: Press Start (Part 1)) *Pit (from Kid Icarus, Voiced by Antony Del Rio) (First Appearance: Press Start (Part 1)) *Jason (from Blaster Master, Voiced by Matt Hill) (First Appearance: Press Start (Part 1)) *Kirby (from Kirby, Voiced by Andrew Sabiston) (First Appearance: Is It Cute?) *Meta Knight (from Kirby, Voiced by Jason Biggs) (First Appearance: Is It Cute?) *King Dedede (from Kirby, Voiced by Patrick Warburton) (First Appearance: Is It Cute?) *Badanda Dee (from Kirby, Voiced by Tom Kenny) (First Appearance: Is It Cute?) *Ami Onuki (from Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, Voiced by Janice Kawaye)-Kirby’s true love whom he thinks she’s hot ‘cuz of the appearance of her. (First Appearance: Puffy Love) *Casi (from Ape Escape, Voiced by Amanda Winn Lee)-Elijah’s other love interest. (First Appearance: Ape Escape!) *Sarge (Voiced by Tino Insana)-A commander of the team. (First Appearance: Speed) Minor Heroes TBA Main Villains *Lord LJN (Voiced by Will Ferrel)-The main antagonist of the show. (First Appearance: Press Start (Part 2)) *King K. Rool (from Donkey Kong Country, Voiced by Ben Campbell) (First Appearance: Pixel Temper) *Magolor (from Kirby, Voiced by Alan Tudyk) (First Appearance: Pixel Temper) Minor Villains *Rabbids (from Rabbids, Voiced by Damien Laquet) (First Appearance: Rabbids Invade the GameLand) *The Rip-off Pirates (First Appearance: Attack of the Rip-off Pirates) **Irate Gamer (from Irate Gamer, Voiced by Chris Bores)-The leader of the Rip-off Pirates. **Bubsy (from Bubsy, Voiced by Rob Paulson)-One of Irate Gamer’s helpers. **Johnny Test (from Johnny Test, Voiced by James Arnold Taylor)-One of Irate Gamer’s helpers. **Talking 8-Bit Parrot (Voiced by Charlie Alder)-The parrot of the team. *Professor Acclaim (Voiced by Liam Neeson)-A very crazy professor. (First Appearance: I Think His Name is Professor Acclaim) Episodes Season 1 (2014/15) #Press Start (Part 1) (September 29, 2014) #Press Start (Part 2) (September 29, 2014) #Pixel Temper (October 6, 2014) #I Think His Name is Professor Acclaim (October 13, 2014) #Ape Escape! (October 20, 2014) #K. Rool the Hero (October 27, 2014) #Rabbids Invade the GameLand (November 3, 2014) #I Spy With My 16-Bit Eye (November 10, 2014) #Attack of the Rip-off Pirates (November 17, 2014) #Lord of the Day (November 24, 2014) #Double Date Trouble (December 8, 2014) #Speed (December 15, 2014) #Buried Treasure (January 25, 2015) #Bird Foo Young (February 1, 2015) #Is It Cute? (February 8, 2015) #Bocky VII (February 15, 2015) #The Big Switch-a-Roo (March 1, 2015) #It Came From the Console (March 15, 2015) #My Friend, the Enemy (April 5, 2015) #Send in the Clones (April 12, 2015) #Invasion of the Body Slappers (April 27, 2015) #Puffy Love (May 11, 2015) #Error-Quake (July 20, 2015) #Beware of the Thwomp (July 27, 2015) #Showdown (Part 1) (August 8, 2015) #Showdown (Part 2) (August 8, 2015) Season 2 (2015/16) #Dedede Goes Bad (October 12, 2015) #Lord LJN’s Monster Mash (Halloween Special) (October 19, 2015) #Kirby’s Date (November 2, 2015) #Meta Knight Tries to Read (November 9, 2015) #Raiders of the Lost Burger (November 16, 2015) #The Biggest Rigs Possible (November 23, 2015) #Life Under A Sticky Cheese Log (Christmas Special) (November 30, 2015) #Photo Dojo (February 2, 2016) #I’ve Got a Woody, a Wild Woody (February 9, 2016) #Pizza by the Rainbow (February 16, 2016) #I Acclaim, You Acclaim, We Acclaim, So Do You! (February 23, 2016) #Codename: Invasion (March 2, 2016) #Go, Spot, Go! (March 10, 2016) #Super Mario Time (March 14, 2016) #Dungeons and Dickies (April 27, 2016) #Nature Calls (May 4, 2016) #Rabbid for Sale (May 11, 2016) #Kongo Bongo Gone Wrongo (May 18, 2016) Category:TV Series Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:MegaToon1234 Pictures